paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Zozo
The Zozo is the fifth episode of Paranormal Witness Season 5. It aired on August 31, 2016. Profile Subject Names: Gary Hodges, Heather, Catlin, Kevin, Westly, Sabrina Subject Location: Lawton, Oklahoma, Private Home Paranormal Experience: A menacing demon has taken possession of the home and won't stop till it has killed Gary Hodges. Summary Former military policeman Garry Hodges received a job offer that required him to move to Lawton, Oklahoma, which ended up being a fresh start for not only him but for his two brothers, Kevin and Westly, as well. Garry found a house big enough for himself, his girlfriend Heather, her young daughter Caitlin, Kevin, Westly and Westly's girlfriend Sabrina. From the very start, something was odd about the house. The previous tenant wouldn't reveal why he was suddenly breaking his lease, and when first walking through the house, Garry found that all of the lights in the house were on in the middle of the afternoon — even in the closets. Things get even stranger after the extended family moves in. There is the pervasive sound of heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. The closet light in Garry and Heather's bedroom turns on by itself. A water glass falls off the table of its own accord and shatters. One evening, all of the cabinets and drawers, as well as the refrigerator and oven, are found wide open. At first, Garry accused his brothers of pulling pranks, but after a glass flew off the table during a heated family argument in the kitchen, it became apparent that something was in the house with them. The events take a dangerous turn one night when Garry's shower is interrupted by the deafening sound of heavy footsteps directly above him. When Heather came into the bathroom, Garry was suddenly attacked by an unseen presence, resulting in deep claw scratches on his back. One night soon thereafter, the presence started targeting Kevin, revealing itself in his bedroom as a large dark figure with hair and horns. When Garry and Westly went into Kevin's room to investigate, they found nothing, though Garry was soon drawn to Caitlin's room, where he found the word 'ZOZO' written on the dirty window. Some Internet research revealed that Zozo is a demon that brings ill will, bad luck, death, suicide … all sorts of fun stuff. Zozo is also affiliated with Ouija boards, which prompts the brothers to make their own in an attempt to communicate with the creature. The family seemingly succeeds in contacting it when the shot glass planchette spells out Z-O-Z-O after Sabrina asks "What is your name?"; things take a much darker turn when Garry asks "What do you want?" and it spells out K-I-L-L G-A-R-R-Y. The brothers immediately burn the makeshift Ouija board. The final confrontation came a week later with the sound of deafening footsteps coming from Garry and Heather's room. The brothers went upstairs to investigate and were terrified to find a large bull-like creature pacing around the bedroom. The creature soon became aware of their presence and charged them, forcing the brothers to flee downstairs. Garry's fear soon turned to anger and he called out the beast, which prompted it to descend the staircase and face Garry in the living room. "Get outta here!" Garry screamed at the demon as his family looked on in terror. The beast let out a horrific roar, which caused all of the glass in the room to shatter. Afterwards, the beast disappeared, though what looked like a cloud of shattered glass hovered in the air for a moment before the shards suddenly flew toward Garry, who ducked just in time. Garry, Heather, Caitlin, Kevin, Westly and Sabrina moved out shortly thereafter. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes